Team Imprint:The Power He Knows Not
by necee90
Summary: Love is "The power he knows not". Lily's wasn't strong enough, but nothing is stronger than the love of an imprint, try putting Voldemort against 16 Imprints and their Wolves. H/Hr rated M just to be safe. Shape shifter Harry! CROSSOVER
1. How Did We Get Here?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at any Harry Potter or Twilight Fanfiction, but I think you guys will like it. here's the summary.**

**Summary**: may only be 14, but she was very sure that she new what love was. Why? Because she was in love with her best friend,  
>Harry Potter. Not that it mattered much anyway, as far as she was concerned, Her love wouldn't be worth anything to him, even if he did feel the same way, there had to be someone out there who was better suited for him than her, right? WRONG! When Harry's quillette blood kicks in and he goes wolf, she will learn that her love would be exactly what he needs. The love of an Imprint.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related! But I do own my Oc's who you will meet later on.

Today was the day.

I was laying in my four-poster bed inside the girls dormitory where all the Gryffindor girls were sound asleep, except me of course.

It was June 10th the day that Harry and I have fought towards sense his name came out of the Goblet on a Halloween causing him to be forced into this horrid and deadly tournament.

It was finally the day of the final tournament, and I had barely slept through the night due to the truamatizing nightmares of Harry's corpse being dragged out of the maze.

'That's isn't going to happen' I keep telling myself over and over."You two practiced every spell you thought would help, It will be enough'

It had to be enough.

If anything happened to him, I couldn't go on.

I wouldn't even try.

I loved him.

I sighed heavily, never averting my eyes from the ceiling.

I wonder if he's doing the same thing as I am now.

Staring into space and praying he were his exact thoughts at this exact moment.

I used to be able to know what he what he was thinking, but due to this tournament I'm not so sure.

This tournament has changed him, he's aggravated and snippy all the time, and even his friendship with Ron isn't as strong as it used to be before they got into that huge fight when the tournament started, but I guess that's more Ron's fault than the tournament.

I shook my head at the ceiling, Harry didn't even look like himself anymore.

The Harry before this tournament was only five foot, seven inches, really skinny , and his face was still boyish and round.

New Harry was now six foot four inches, lean and athletic, and his jaw was strong and his cheekbones stood out a little more

"Had his cheekbones always been that high?"

'Is this new angry here to stay?"

"What if he stops talking to me'

My body went Rigid.

NO!

That was absolutely not going to happen.

I wasn't going to lose him.

With that thought powering me I kicked off my covers, scrambled out of bed and stomped over to the bathroom to get ready for this day.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table today, everyone was clearly exited about the third task later today, I was nervous, I just wanted Harry to get this over and done with and come out of this safe. I let out an aggravated sigh band looked when I heard screeching. The post owls appeared,I looked over at Harry to see that he had received a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but I could see clearly that Harry appreciated it all the same. A screech, anowl arrived for me , carrying my morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual.

I unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry and Ron together, staring at me. I was not about to tell Harry what was on that front page I I wanted him calm, relaxed and clear-headed today.

"Nothing," I said quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. excuse my language, but Damn him.

He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"What?" said Harry. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," said Ron, and just like me, he attempted to push the paper out of sight. He should' ve let me do it in the first place.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry. I turned my head away from him, I refused to let my face give it away.

"No," said Ron, in an entirely unconvincing tone. But before Harry could demand to see the shouted across the Great Hall.

We all turned expecting to see Malfoy's ugly mug sneering back, but instead Malfoy was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table by himself looking even paler than usual. [odd]

The culprit was a dopey brunette Slytherin who was waving the Daily prophet around like some sort of trophy.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.'oh they were going to see an reaction was pissed. Who were they to say anything about Harry they didn't even know him.

I turned back to Harry to see what his reaction would be. When the tournament first started he was able to just ignore the negative attention

I guess we all have our limits.

I watched as Harry's grip on his spoon tightened causing it to bend.

Whoa!

Sense when had he been able to do that.

"Let me see it," Harry said to Ron.

He and I cringed and tried to hide the paper away from him "Give it here." Harry practically snarled.

My jaw dropped, Harry always had a bit of a temper, but for him to get this mad so fast was not like him at all. where was my sweet sensitive Harry gone?

Ron jumped and almost threw the newspaper at Harry. he turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline.

"HARRY POTTER"

"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"

The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.

Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter saw Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.

It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.

"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."

The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.

"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals a Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."

Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of

investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."

Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.

By the end his mouth was wide open and his hands had began to tear the thick paper in half. I leant back to put more distance between us. For the first time in my life I was afraid of Harry.

Over at the Slytherin table, almost every Slytherin who had laughed at me and tapping their heads with their fingers, were now sporting looks of shock and fear as they watched the newspaper be split in half

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" he growled before tossing the now two halves of the paper over onto the Slytherin table.

Me, Ron along with several other students jumped at the tone of my voice, I even stood up from my seat. "Spying on people and printing shit she doesn't know a thing about!" he shouted at no one in particular, but apparently the Hall must've thought he was putting on some type of show because everyone went silent.

"H-how did sh-she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron sputtered. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she would've heard -"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!," Harry cut him off.

I couldn't figure out how she was doing it either.

"You were at the top of North Tower!" I said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" he screamed at me my whole body went stiff.

"You tell me how she did it!", his face was turning pink and his eyes were blazing in fury... at me.

Tears welled up in my was going on?Just yesterday I was helping him practice and he was thanking me for all my help. why was he so mad at me?

It was this damn tournament! It's been messing with all of our heads. First it almost ripped Ron and Harry apart and now it was coming for Harry's and mine

"I-i've b-been trying!" I tried to tell him, also fighting to hold back the tears I wouldn't dare release in front of all these people. "But I...but..."

I couldn't hold the tears back any more and one after the other started sliding down my face. The once quiet Great hall was filled with the sound of me trying to cry as silent as possible and hoping no one noticed.

That didn't stop everyone from staring at me. I ducked my head in shame and covered my face.

I could still feel everyone's, including Harry's eyes on me.

"Oh... no Hermione ... I'm sorry" I heard Harry say from across the table.

I didn't even look up. His multiple personalities were starting to make me dizzy.

How does he go from angry to guilty in a matter of seconds.

Things remained quiet for a few seconds before I heard Plates and silver ware being moved and Snape shouting "50 points from Gryffondor from the head table.

My head snapped up just in time to see jump off of the table in front me after he had clearly walked across it kicking everything out of his way.

I wanted to tell him that it was rude and unsanitary and that he had to apologize, but I was still to choked up.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it" he apologized.

Harry opened his arms up to me as if he expected me to just fall into his arms and forgive him.

He knows me so well.

I all but jumped into them and cried my eyes out. As long as he kept holding me I didn't care who saw me cry.

Harry wrapped his arms around me.

I practically melted into his arms.

that's when I felt it.

I backed away from him as fast as I could.

His entire body felt like it was fire.

I looked up into his eyes pretty sure my eyes looked bugged and crazy.

I put a hand on his forehead which I immediately regretted. without the shield of his tournament robes The heat coming off his skin was burning. I snatched my hand back.

Harry remained still thewhole time

From look in his eyes I could tell he could feel it too.

This was serious. This wasn't because of the tournament, It wasn't puberty. This was something very I knew nothing about.

"Harry" I whispered still searching his Peridot green eyes for any sort of answer. "What's happening to you?" were the only words that would came out.

I watched as his own eyes began to tear "I..." He sighed angrily and raked a hand through his hair "I don't know" he whispered back. With that he turned away from me and walked right out of the great hall.

I stood frozen, watching him storm off.

The whole room broke into heated whispers as soon as they were sure he was out of earshot

'"Hermione?" Ron said my name as if he were trying to ask me if I were ok.

I didn't respond though. I snatched my back off the floor near where I was sitting and ran to the library.

I needed to think.

**A/N: Well Everyone That's My First Chapter! I hoped you liked it**


	2. Tournament Time

A/N: Hey people I here's the next chapter.. i only received one review but I'm optimistic so I am putting this chapter up hoping for more of a response! This chapter will include Harry's POV and some a shot of H/Hr.

badboys8520: Harry and Draco's relationship in this story is going to be so fun to write!

Hermione's POV

Nothing!

I had A whole 15 minutes before my History Of Magic exam to pull myself

together and research Harry's symptoms, and I came up with nothing. 6

books and not a single lead.

It was frustrating and a hit to my ego.

I desperately wanted to scream and kick like a child who hadn't gotten her way,but channeling all of my anger into fiddling with the small gold heart locket Ginny had given me, was the only anger outlet I was presented with.

It wasn't enough to keep the keep the criticizing voice in my head silent. they keep telling me...

I'm supposed be Harry's doorway to knowledge.

It's my job to weed out any information might help him in any way

there is something happening to him and I can't figure

out what it is, not even just a crazy theory, It left me feeling like I

failed him.

I angrily through my bag onto the floor of the girls dorm, recieving questioning glances from the few other girls changing out of their school uniforms. After a long

morning of exams and inner turmoil I was exhausted, but I had no time to rest, tonight Harry would be going into that god for saken maze with

three older more experienced students, dangerous creatures and possibly the person who put his name in the goblet, all while he could be sick, that was enough to move my tired butt over to my trunk and quickly yank out a comfortable outfit, something told me I was going to be doing a lot of running around this evening.

I ferociously tugged on a A&F [Abercrombie & Fitch] light pink, long sleeve henley tee, a pair of medium blue slightly distressed bootcut jeans, a cream short sleeve cardigan and floral trainers.

[pink,purple,& magenta].Thank god Lavender talked me into using a bottle of "Sleakeasy's Hair Potion" and pulling my hair into a braid because

I did not take not one peak at my self in the mirror before I snatched my dark brown shoulder bag off my bed and ran for the stairs.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

As poised and respectful as I could, I ran to the Great Hall... It didn't work. As I slid into the hall I had to hold my arms out to catch my balance. I quickly regained my posture hoping no one had seen,

and walked calmly to Gryffondor table. I Quickly found Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George, and i immediately noticed that two familiar adults were sitting with them.

Mrs. Weasley and her eldest son Bill.

"Well Hello Everyone." I exclaimed, feigning cheeriness as best I could, only Harry had seemed to catch. Maybe because my full attention was him and his was on me. he isn't giving off any hostile vibes, so I figure he's calm and collected by now. I manage to relax a little.

Everyone else seemed pretty happy too, I received warm greetings from everyone.. well almost.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, much more stiffly than usual.

"Hello," I responded back , my smile faltering at the cold expression on Mrs. Weasley's face. What did I do?

Harry , who I sat down next to, looked between us, then said, "Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

If I had drunk juice, I would have choked and spit out.

"Was that why you were mad?" I asked

"Oh!" said Mrs. Weasley "No - of course I didn't!"

I could tell she was lying by the way she became considerably warmer toward me after that.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

For the rest of the afternoon our little group took a long walk around the castle to try to pass the time until the third task, and then returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast. I didn't talk the whole time. The closer and closer the last task drew, the more intently I watched Harry, as if any second he could disappear and be gone forever.

He didn't talk either.

He watched the ground as hard as I watched him.

I guess he felt that the ground might disappear forever and he be falling to an endless pit to his death.

Yeah... that's sounds about right

He didn't eat anything, he looked like if he did he wouldn't keep it down.

We were on the same page.

Both of us dreading the moment he would have to go finish this tournament.

and then it came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

My whole body went rigid.

Harry got up. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys all wished him good luck.

I couldn't even move my arm to wave at him. My eyes remained locked on his face, he was way beyond the point of "pre-game jitters."

Still completely frozen I watched him turn to leave, his face still displaying nervousness and fear. Seeing him look like that stirred a familiar feeling within me. It was the same felling I got every time Harry went off to do something dangerous. The feeling to wrap him in a shield of my love and hide him from everyone and everything that threatened to hurt him. Only it was a hundred times more powerful than I've ever felt it. The sheer strength and burning of it thawed out my entire body.

The feeling flooded to my legs causing me to stand up out of my chair,

run down the Gryffondor table to catch up to Harry,

grab his shoulder,

spin him around,

and kiss him square on the lips...

Rita Skeeter is gonna have a field day with this.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

This wasn't happening.

There was no way in burning hell that my best friend was kissing... but she was.

Why?

Was it because she had feelings for me? Or was it because she was caught up in the fact that if something went wrong in that maze, I could end up dead.

I have no idea why she was kissing me, but I damn sure knew why I was kissing her back.

I liked Hermione. I haven't like her for long but no more than just two months ago, I could feel the budding of a crush between me and my best female friend.

Hermione was Sweet,caring, loyal and as I realized at the Yule Ball she was quite stunning.

So I returned her kiss. NO! We did not stick our tongues down each others throats, it was brief interlocking of lips, short, sweet and full of second the two of us pulled apart and came back down to earth, we realized that we had just kissed in front of the WHOLE school, who we now noticed was cheering and whistling at both of us went bright pink and focused our gazes down at the ground.

"Umm..." I started awkwardly. I would've dropped dead right then.

"Yeah..." she responded just as flustered as I was.

I huffed a little before picking my head to look at her. Seeing that I was now glancing at her nervously she lifter her eyes to mine.

What do you say after you've kissed your best friend... there was only one thing I could say.

"I'll be back" I whispered to her. Hermione just simply nodded in response, giving ,me a tiny smile.

With that I ran and caught up with Bagman and the other Champions.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

"Feeling all right. Harry?" Bagman asked me as we went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," I said. It was a horrible lie; I was nervous as hell and still a bit flustered from my kiss with Hermione. I kept running over all the hexes and spells Hermione had me practice, the knowledge that I could remember them all made me just feel a little better.

We walked on to what used to be the Quidditch field, I nearly cried about how completely unrecognizable it now was. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to patrol the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

we all nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck. Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. Poor birds."In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

I could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione applauding Fleur politely, halfway up the stands. I waved up at them, and , Bill and Hermione waved back, beaming at me, But my "supposed" best friend Ron was sending death glares at... me.

I quickly looked around me at to make sure it was me he was looking at, it was, I could feel it. But what did I do this time. I decided to just ignore it for now,there's was nothing I could do about it right this moment anyway.

I turned back to Bagman and tried to get my head back in the game. The task was starting.

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Cedric and I hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, any traces of the surrounding crowd outside seemed to completely disappear the moment we entered the maze. I felt almost as though I was underwater again. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

After walking about fifty yards, we reached a fork. we looked at each other.

I shrugged and waved at him "See you," I said, and I went left , while Cedric went right.

in the distance I could hear Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. I was not bout to mess with Mr. strong and silent so I sped up, my path seemed completely deserted. I turned right, and hurried on, holding my wand high over my head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. not like there was anything to see anyway.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. Now we were all inside. Wonderful.

I kept looking behind myself. I knew exactly how it felt to be watched, the feeling was now creeping up on me. The maze was growing darker with every second and the sky overhead deepened to navy. Once again I reached a fork.

"Point Me," I whispered to my wand, holding it flat in my palm.

My wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge.I was pretty sure that way was north, and I knew that I needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best I could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible. In other words I needed to haul ass.

The path ahead of me was empty too, and when I reached a right turn and took it, I again found It blocked. All this walking and waiting to run into something was infuriating me. Surely I should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze was luring me into a false sense of couldn't it just be like "Here's a monster don't die." That's how my whole entire life pretty much a has been.

Then I heard movement right behind me. I almost jumped at the sound and mauled whatever it was to death, but I realized it was only Cedric, who was running from a path on the right-hand side. He looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

'Oh hell know' was the only thought my brain could come up with.

He shook his head and dived out of my sight. If I had just been through what he had I would be running just as fast, at that though I hurried off. I turned a corner, and saw a dementor gliding toward me. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched towards me, it advanced on me. I could hear its rattling breath; I felt clammy coldness stealing over me, but I knew what I had to do.

I racked my brain for the the happiest thought I could muster,I concentrated with all my might on the thought of getting out of this damn maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione. I raised my wand, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A familiar silver stag erupted from the end of my wand and galloped toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes...weird, I've had never seen a dementor stumble. Did they even have feet? That's when I figured it out...

"Hang on! You're a Boggart! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. I almost wished it could have stayed, I could have really used the company, Oh well, so I moved on very quickly and as quietly as possible. I listened hard and held my wand high. This was getting annoying fast.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

POV Break

Dumbledore was standing in his post outside of the maze, but he wasn't alone standing with him were a group of native Americans helping him stand watch. there were five shirtless, muscular, young men, one athletic built young woman.

"Has he encountered one of the Cullens yet?" Dumbledore asked the group before him, the young group stood very still for a moment, tapping into their out for inhuman distances and smelling more than the human nose should. They all shook their heads.

"Are you sure this is right? putting the Cullens in the maze? Trying to get him to phase?" one of the younger ones asked

The elderly native American nodded his head "Better here than with a bunch of innocent, unsuspecting students."

Dumbledore nodded his head "I want him to know about this and how to control it as soon as possible. You never know when it will be useful.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

I have been in this maze for at least 20 more minutes and I've been hung upside down untill the blood rushed to my head, attacked by a ten foot blast ended skrewt. except for minor scrapes and bruises I was ok. I'm the luckiest I know.

I continued to walk taking a left path but hit a dead-end. Ok...a right, and hit another; I was forced to stop,my heart was hammering, I performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take me northwest.

I hurried along the new path for only a few minutes, when I heard something in the path running in front of me so i stopped dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

And then I heard Krum's voice.

"Crucio!" Oh shit.

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's Horrified, I sprinted up the path in what seemed to be a matter of seconds, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When I couldn't find one, I desperately tried the Reductor Curse again. It wasn't very effective, but it burned a small hole in the hedge through which I tore through, kicking right through the thick brambles and branches making an opening; I struggled through it, tearing my robes. I took a look to my right and saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Krum standing over him.

I pointed my wand at Krum just as he looked up. Krum turned and began to run. don't run now

"Stupefy!" I yelled.

The spell hit Krum in the back; he stopped dead in his tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, face down in the grass. I-dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face. poor guy

"Are you all right?" I said roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah...I don't believe it...he crept up behind me...I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me..."

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and I looked down at Krum with looks of disbelief and disgust.

"I can't believe this...I thought he was all right," I said, staring at Krum. what i really wanted to say was 'I can't believe my friend went on a date with you! go near her again and I'll hang you by your thumbs and stone you to death.'

"So did I," said Cedric.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "You don't think Krum got her too?"

_'Yeah' _ I thought to myself

"I don't know," I lied

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

_'Hell yeah' _I secretly wanted to.

"No," I said. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him...otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, I agreed but all the same, he raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Krum, marking the spot where he lay.

Cedric and I stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around . Then Cedric said, "Well...I s'pose we'd better go on..."

"What?" I asked distracted. "Oh...yeah...right..."

It was an awkward moment. Cedric and I had been briefly united against Krum - now the fact that we were opponents came back to me very fast. The two of us proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then I turned left, and Cedric right. Cedric's footsteps eventually died away.

I moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure I was moving in the right direction, I really didn't want to get lost in here. It was between me and Cedric now. My desire to reach the cup first was now burning stronger than ever, but I could hardly believe what I saw Krum do. The use of an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being meant a life term in Azkaban that was what Moody had told them. Krum surely couldn't have wanted the Triwizard Cup that badly, did he...I sped up.

Every so often, much to my annoyance I hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made me feel sure I was getting near the heart of the maze, that or i was really in some trouble. I saw movement. I quickly showed my light towards it

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

POV Break

A young Albino looking man stood inside the maze, he pulled a little cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number with lightning like speed.

"Edward has anything happened?"

"No, He's close to the cup and hasn't phased yet. maybe it won't happen today." the voice on the other line.

"We'll just stay until he reaches the cup ok." the man decided

"Ok"

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

I let out a sigh of relief I just passed the sphinx and solved its riddle

"Thanks!" said I told it when it let me pass, I couldn't believe I got solved it.

I had to be close now, he had to be...my wand was telling I was right on course; as long as I didn't meet anything too horrible, I might have a chance... God knows with my luck I'll have my head burned off by a blast ended skrewt or something.

I broke into a run. I had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" I whispered again to my wand, and it spun around and pointed me to the right-hand one. I dashed up that one and saw a light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out on to the path in front of me.

... To be continued

A/N: OOH Cliffhanger! What will happen next who knows? here's a link to Hermione's outfit if you would like to see.


	3. Missing

A/N: HEY PPL! here's the 3rd chapter! i loved writing this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have read and or seen in Harry Potter or Twilight book or movie. I do own my Oc's who you will meet soon enough!

Damn! Cedric was going to get there before me. Cedric was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup, I knew I Couldn't catch up, Cedric was much taller, had much longer legs -

That's when I saw something huge come over a hedge to my left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with my own; it was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it!

"Cedric!" I bellowed. "On your left!"

Thank the God, Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Smooth. I saw Cedric's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down on him.

"Stupefy!" I yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic,nasty and hairy black body, but of course it didn't phase it. The spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at me instead.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"

Nothing at all was working - the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it.

I had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was on me.

I was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling for my life!

I could hear Cedric yelling "Stupefy!" too, which was stupid seeing as how I had tried it already. I looked back at the spider waiting or an opprutunity. Got it! I raised my free leg, as the spider opened its pincers I kicked it straight into its mouth,braking one of its pincers.

It worked - the spider dropped me, The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry!" he heard Cedric shouting. "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," I called back, panting.

Cedric turned and looked at the spider "That was some kick their mate,how did you do that?"

I looked back at the spider myself and shrugged "I don't know, stuff like this has happened for a while."

he looked back at the spider one more time, then shrugged it off.

I got up off the ground and realized me and Cedric were standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind brightly.

"Take it, then," I panted to Cedric. "Go on, take it. You're there."

But Cedric didn't move. He merely stood there, looking me, then he turned to stare at the cup. I could see the longing expression on his face in its golden light. Cedric looked around at me again, and took a deep breath.

"You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."

he had to be joking.

"That's not how it's supposed to work," I said.

I felt so angry!; After all my efforts, Cedric had beaten me to it, just as he'd beaten me to ask Cho to the ball. "The one who reaches the cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, GO!."

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

I huffed angrily

"Stop being so fucking noble," I said irritably. "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched me as I turned to walk away.

"You told me about the dragons," Cedric said. "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that too," I snapped, why couldn't he just take the damn thing! "You helped me with the egg - we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," said Cedric.

"We're still square," said I growled back.

"You should have got more points on the second task," said Cedric mulishly. "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" I said bitterly. "Just take the cup!"

"No," said Cedric.

He stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join me, I glared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.

"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every ounce of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were folded, he seemed decided.

I looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, I saw myself emerging from the maze, holding it. I saw myself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before...and then the picture faded, and I found myself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

I had decided "Both of us," I said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at me. He unfolded his arms.

"You - you sure?"

"Yeah," I assured him. "Yeah...we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come on."

We both turned to the cup and walked over to it. When we had reached it, we both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" I told him. "One - two - three -"

Me and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, I felt a jerk somewhere behind my navel. My feet had left the ground. I could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling me onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at my side.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

I felt his feet slam into the ground; my legs gave way, and he fell forward; my hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. I raised my head.

"Where are we?" I said.

Cedric shook his head. He got up, and then helped me up to my feet, and we looked around.

We had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; we were obviously miles away - perhaps hundreds of miles - even the mountains surrounding the castle were nowhere to be seen. We were now standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to our right. A hill rose above us to their left. I could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at me.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," making a popping sound on the 'P' "Then again no one likes to tell me anything, so that's not much of a surprise.I looke around the graveyard. It was completely silent and very eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. I was too. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

We pulled out their wands. I kept looking around myself. I had, yet again, the strange feeling that I were being watched.

Then I heard it "Someone's coming," I said suddenly.

Cedric looked bewildered "I don't hear anything"

I ignored him I looked around, seeing a little to clearly in the darkness then I should've,Cedric and I watched a figure drawing near, walking steadily toward us between the graves. I couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, I could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - I saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby...or was it merely a bundle of robes?

I lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Me,Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then, without warning, My scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as I had never felt in all my life; my wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; my knees buckled; I was on the ground and I could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blazed through my eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, I opened my stinging eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead.

For a second that contained an eternity, I stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised. And then, before my mind had accepted what he was seeing, before he could feel anything but numb disbelief, he felt himself being pulled to his feet.

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging me toward the marble headstone. I saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

Hermione's POV

Something was wrong.

Down below near the maze all three Headmaster, the teaching staff, A bunch of tall,tan, half naked, muscular, people that I have never seen before , and another group of very beautiful pale people I didn't recognize ,were all huddled up, and they all looked panicked and stressed.

I didn't know exactly had them so shaken up, they didn't react this way when they had to pull a hysterical Fluer from the maze about 25 minutes ago, but I did know who could get a bunch of people worked into a frenzy of this size.

Harry.

A bout of sizzling acid pooling in the pit of my stomach when an image of the Dumbledore carrying a blood soaked and broken up Harry out of the maze. At the thought of it my blood had turned to ice and my heart jumped into my throat.

What if he really was hurt? Or worse!

My over protective "Mione" instincts, as Harry would call them, kicked in full force.

I jumped up from my seat on the bleachers.

"Hey" Ginny, who had been sitting to my left asked, her face twisted with a bewildered expression. "What's wrong"

I just shook my head at her. I had no time for questions.

I turned away from her and began to push and shove my way towards the stairs, cries of angry comments and profanity following behind me.

"Hermione" I heard Mrs. Weasley and Ron yell after me, but of course I ignored them, I was a love-sick teenage girl on a mission.

I descended down the bleachers at an alarming speed, sprinted onto the field and over to the frenzied group of adults that were huddled together.

In a move that was completely out of character, and something I would apologize perfusedly over for the rest of the year, I knocked poor Professor Filch to the floor and out of my way. All the adults picked up there heads and turned to face."

"Ms. Granger what are you..." Professor Mcgonagall started, but I cut her off immediately. Something else I will most defiantly apologize for later.

"What happened to Harry." I demanded loud and clear.

All adults stared at me with stunned wide eyes, I was pretty shocked by myself too. I always had the utmost respect for all authority figures and most adults, so now I had no idea who I was.

But Snape did.

"How dare you..." He growled at me, but went silent when the headmaster held up his hand.

"Ms. Granger..." he stated softly, His voice already sending me into the beginnings of Hysteria. He took a deep breath and continued on, "We don't know... where he is... at this moment."

My jaw went slack and my almond-shaped eyes doubled in size.

"What?" I asked stupidly, surely I had heard him wrong.

A young, pale, heart-shaped faced women, with cascading, dark brown hair with caramel hints and gold eyes, reached out and rubbed my arm in what she probably thought was a soothing way, In reality I wanted to jump away from her hand.

It was freezing! But my manners were starting to kick back in, so in fear of hurting the kind strangers feelings I stayed where I was.

"Honey..." She said to me soothingly "We were watching your friend to assure his safety, but when he and another boy grabbed the cup and they were both pulled into the air. That wasn't supposed to happen so your teachers don't know where they were taken, but I assure you we are trying to find him."

Everyone else nodded and murmured their agreement.

The woman looked at sympathetically.

It was nice of her to try to comfort me, but it wasn't helping.

The boy I was in love with was missing.

No one had any type of clue about where he could be.

He could be hurt.

He could be in danger.

He could be dead.

He could be calling out for my help and I wasn't able to help him.

The last thought was the hump that broke the camels back.

My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped breathing and my body completely shut down.

The last thing I remember were the teachers screaming my name and a pair of icy cold arms catching me , before everything went black.

A/N: Poor Hermione! What will happen to Harry? Maybe you guys will find out soon maybe not!


	4. Does Evil Ever Die?

A/N: Hey PPL I've been gone for a bit I'm super hype to be back. This chapter maybe a little short but, this is what I got for you now, hope you guys like it!

Harry's POV

"You!" I gasped. Fury like I've never known before flooded my body as if

But that bastard, who had finished conjuring the ropes, did not respond; he was to busy checking the tightness of the cords, his fingers trembling uncontrollably, fumbling over the knots. Once he was sure that I was bound so tightly to the headstone that I couldn't move a single inch, He drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into my mouth; then, without a word, he turned from me and hurried away. I couldn't make a sound, nor could I see where Wormtail had gone; he couldn't turn his head to see beyond the headstone; he could see only what was right in front of him.

Cedric's body was lying some twenty feet away form me. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. my wand was on the ground at Cedric's feet. The bundle of robes that I thought was a baby was close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring anxiously, as watched it, and my scar seared with pain again. I was now pretty sure I want to see what was in those robes.

I quickly averted my eyes away from the bundle of robes and looked down, which ended up to be just as bad. There was a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone I was tied to.

yeah I'm just going to go back to looking wormtail now.

I looked back up at Wormtail, his fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was pushing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within my range of vision, he was pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. It was full of what I guessed was water, it was larger than any cauldron I had ever seen anyone use.

The thing inside the bundle of robes, was stirring more persistently, as though it was trying to free itself. I was hoping it didn't achieve that goal.

Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with a wand. Suddenly there were crackling fire beneath it. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

The liquid in the cauldron seemed to heat very fast. The surface began to bubble, and send out fiery sparks, as though it were on fire. Steam was thickening, blurring the outline of Wormtail. The movements beneath the robes became more agitated, then I heard the high, cold voice again.

"Hurry!"

I flinched at the sound of i. The voice hurt my ears just as afficianly as had someone scraped their nails across a chalk board.

The whole surface of the water was alight with sparks now. It might have been encrusted with diamonds.

"It is ready. Master."

"Now..." said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and I let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking my mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse than anything i could ever describe. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that I had NEVER seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed helpless to the point of where I wanted to feel bad for it... wanted being the key word; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and I could clearly see the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creäture to the rim of the cauldron.

For one moment, I could see the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creäture into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; I heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Let it drown,

I begged in my mind, my scar burning almost past endurance,

please...let it drown...

Wormtail began speaking. His voice shook; like me seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at my feet cracked. Horrified and beyond grossed out, I watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

It only took me a matter of seconds to realize what Wormtail was about to do.A second before it happened I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, but I could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through me as though I had been stabbed with the dagger too. I heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. I couldn't stand to look...but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone right through my closed eyelids...

Wormtail was still gasping and moaning with agony, so I kept my lids closed shut . Not until I felt Wormtail's anguished. rancid breath on my face did I realize that Wormtail was right in front of mr.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe."

I could do nothing to prevent it, I trie to wiggle free due to inatinct but I knew I was tied too tightly.

Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding me, I saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. I felt its point penetrate the crook of my right arm, a stinging sensation and then I saw blood seeping down the sleeve of my torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to my cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

I so desperately wanted to then traitorous git to go mess with his own bodily fluids.

He staggered back to the cauldron with my blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. His job was done. Wormtail dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness.

Then nothing happened...

It must have drown

I tried to convince myself.

I sounded pathetic even to myself.

Suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of me, so that I couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric... or anything for that matter.

It's dead, It has to be dead.

But then, through the mist in front of me, I saw him.

With an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at me...and I stared back into the face that had haunted my nightmares for three years.

Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils...

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

A/N: Another Cliffy, I'm a horrible person! O well, guess you guys gotta wait till next time


	5. As the Plot slowly unfurls

A/N: HEY People! so I have yet another chapter for my lovely readers! I might also post another one today for you guys if I'm feeling up to it.

Draco's POV

I had to say something.

Sitting in the stands with Crabbe and Goyle wasn't going to save myself or... Potter.

I blanched, my face fell into its familiar scowl.

I hate Potter.

I'm the pureblood, from a most ancient and noble house, and yet everyone worshiped him like some god.

They should all be worshiping me.

I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

It didn't matter how I felt towards Potter. I needed to help save Potter!

The very thought of it caused bile to burn my throat. Me help Potter! It sounded ridiculous even to me in my current situation, but if I didn't...

If he was killed and Dumbledore found out I knew, he might not protect me...

I hopped up out my seat ignoring looks from those around me. I stumbled my way down the bleachers, my eyes dead set on the group of adults clumped together. One of them had a girl in their arms. It was Granger... She had to realize something was wrong and panicked. She may be a Mudblood, but she wasn't stupid.

When I got to my destination I was greeted my several curious looks.

"I know!" I yelled at them. "I know where Potter is!" The words had spouted from my mouth so fast I hadn't realized I had said anything until I saw all their eyes double in size.

"P-please" I begged them, my pride was disappearing as my fear truly started kicking in. "If I tell you where Potter is, you have to promise to protect me from... him.

I looked at the many faces surrounding me anxiously awaiting a response when I caught the eye of an unknown russet skinned woman.

I gasped slightly.

Why in the hell is she staring at me like that!

The woman who was standing among a bunch shirtless, muscular russet skinned men, was staring at me as if I was her shining beacon of hope.

Which was beyond creepy because I have never seen this woman a day in my life.

and the other creepy thing was, I didn't really mind her staring at all.

She was about 5'8,a toned, rather athletic body yet curvy in all the right places, . So in all, her body was amazing, but her face defiantly stole the show. Her cheeks were naturally flushed a deep rose color, her jaw strong, her lips full and her incredibly deep almond-shaped eyes were set on my gray ones.

I probably would have stood there and returned her stare, thank Merlin someone stopped me.

"Aw Come on, Leah! You choose now to imprint!" one of the younger of the foreign bunch yelled at the girl. "On some random British KID at that."

the group of tanned men groaned.

I was so fucking lost at this point.

WHAT IN THE HELL IS AN IMPRINT! WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME? And did I just get called "Some random British kid".

Did he know who I was.

Someone needed to educate this guy.

I could feel my mouth pulling up into a familiar sneer and my eyes narrowed.

"What in the hell..." I demanded. but was rudely cut off by another one of the random foreign guys. I couldn't believe this, I was being ignored!

"Seth" Foreign guy number two yelled "Get your sister out of here. don't bring her back until I say it's ok got it."

Foreign guy number one, who i now know is Seth, grabbed the girl named Leah to pull her out of our little... pow wow, but as soon as he attempted to force her away, she began to fiercely fight against him."

I instinctively took a step back. What was going on?

Another member of their group grabbed on to Leah and both guys worked together to pull her away and around the corner of the bleachers.

I stared after them.

Tonight was going to be crazier than I thought.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T.

I couldn't even scream in sheer terror.

I couldn't even curse him out.

So how was I supposed to acknowledge the demon who murdered my parents and fucked up my whole life.

I guess I was just going to stare at him, he seemed pretty alright with that

He actually looked away from me and began examining his own body.

His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed even brighter through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant.

He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling me again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; as if it were his long-lost lover, and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where I was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort then turned his scarlet eyes upon me, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

Through my fear sparked, a little match of hatred and anger.

Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord..." he choked, "my Lord...you promised...you did promise..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master...thank you, Master..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please...please..."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and I saw something on his skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake slithering from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it...and now, we shall see...now we shall know..."

'No!' I wanted to scream at him 'We don't need to know anything!'

Voldemort pressed his long, disgusting white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm.

The scar on my forehead seared with a sharp pain again making me bite into the cloth.

Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and I now saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before me and Wormtail, his eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while, like he was waiting for something... or maybe someone. After a minute or so, he looked down at me again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face. I glared back trying to burn a whole through him with the venom in the look I was giving hom.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool...very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child...and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

At the mention of my mother by body grew hot with fresh anger and I trembled slightly... 'No!' the logical side of me screamed at me 'Don't loose your head, don't let him get into your head.

'

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was...He didn't like magic, my father...

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage...but I vowed to find him...I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name...Tom Riddle..."

Why was He telling me this? I didn't give a damn what his life story!

Yet, still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave, as he muttered about his life, like the nutter he was.

"Listen to me, reliving family history..." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental...But look, Harry! My true family returns..."

Suddenly the air was full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind a tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating.

All of them were hooded and masked, like the ones from the World Cup, and one by one they moved forward...slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes. Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

'As for me, I was panicking. Voldemort alone is a death sentence, but now his followers too! Not even luck could get me out of this one.I had no choice but to wait for my fate and watch the scene unfold before me.

"Master...Master..." the kneeling Death Eater murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle's grave, me, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail.

Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years...thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening. 'Eww!'

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air." I would've snorted if I could. How could he smell anything with that sorry excuse of a nose?

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm. I didn't blame them for keeping their mouths shut, they probably couldn't form coherent sentences at the moment anyway.

Everyone remained quiet as Voldemort began to speak again.

"And I answer myself," continued Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment ...

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort...perhaps they now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me...I confess myself disappointed..."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

I knew immediatly that he was better of standing among the others and staying silent.

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; There was no way that the residents of the houses around couldn't here. Someone has had to call the police by now!

'Let them call the police,let the police come,' I thought desperately'...anyone...anything... '

Voldemort raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years...I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master...please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me...and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers..."

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake. Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly, my ears rejoiced with its end. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove. He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder.

"My Lord," he whispered. "Master...it is beautiful...thank you...thank you..."

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said Voldemort.

"No, my Lord...never, my Lord..."

Wormtail stood up and took his place in the circle, staring at his powerful new hand, his face still shining with tears. Voldemort now approached the man on Wormtail's right.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius...Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay...but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

'Lucius... It has to be Lucius Malfoy! Why am I not surprised that slimy, no good, death munching git!'

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me -"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course...You are merciful, thank you..."

Voldemort moved on, and stopped, staring at the space - large enough for two people - that separated Malfoy and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," said Voldemort quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me...When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...we will recall the banished giants...I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear..."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, Wormtail tells me? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will offer..."

"Thank you, Master...thank you," murmured Macnair.

"And here" - Voldemort moved on to the two largest hooded figures - "we have Crabbe...you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

''The fathers of Crabbe and Goyle... more Slytherins. Once again, I'm not surprised.

The two morons bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott," said Voldemort quietly as he walked past a stooped figure in Mr. Goyles shadow.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -"

"That will do," said Voldemort.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it with his blank, red eyes, as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters...three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return...he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever...he will be killed, of course...and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service."

The Death Eaters stirred, and I saw their eyes dart sideways at one another through their masks.

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight...

"Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as the eyes of the circle flashed in back direction. A shiver of disgust and fear went down my spine.

"Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor."

I didn't feel honored at all.

There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask.

"Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..."

I wish I could've said 'I don't', but that probably wouldn't have helped.

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins - and ends - with my young friend here."

He walked lazily over to stand next to me, so that the eyes of the circle were upon the two of us. The snake continued to circle.

I squirmed at him being so close to me, hoping that by some miracle I could wiggle free and manage to get to safety. I didn't really think it was going to happen, but that's how sunk I was, I was willing to try anything.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon me, my scar began to burn so fiercely that I almost screamed out in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him - and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen...I could not touch the boy."

Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and against my absolute pure hatred and abhorrence, he put it close to my cheek.

"His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice...This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it...but no matter. I can touch him now."

My insides twisted and burned when I felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch me.

I thought my head would burst with the pain.

Voldemort laughed softly in my ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters.

"I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah...pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have ready me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost...but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know...I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked...for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself...for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...

"I remember only forcing myself, sleepless, endlessly, second by second, to exist...I settled in a faraway place, in a forest, and I waited...Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me...one of them would come and do the magic I could not, to restore me to a body..., but I waited in vain..."

The shiver ran once more around the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"Only one power remained to me. I could possess the bodies of others. But I dared not go where other humans were plentiful, for I knew that the Aurors were still abroad and searching for me.

I sometimes inhabited animals - snakes, of course, being my preference - but I was little better off inside them than as pure spirit, for their bodies were I'll adapted to perform magic...and my possession of them shortened their lives; none of them lasted long...

"Then...four years ago...the means for my return seemed assured. A wizard - young, foolish, and gullible - wandered across my path in the forest I had made my home. Oh, he seemed the very chance I had been dreaming of...for he was a teacher at Dumbledore's school...he was easy to bend to my will...he brought me back to this country, and after a while, I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders. But my plan failed. I did not manage to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was not to be assured immortal life. I was thwarted...thwarted, once again, by Harry Potter..."

The very memory he was recalling played in my exhausted mind. I remembered the night I first met Voldemort very well.

Silence once more; nothing was stirring, not even the leaves on the yew tree. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon Voldemort, and upon me.

"The servant died when I left his body, and I was left as weak as ever I had been," Voldemort continued. "I returned to my hiding place far away, and I will not pretend to you that I didn't then fear that I might never regain my powers...Yes, that was perhaps my darkest hour...I could not hope that I would be sent another wizard to possess...and I had given up hope, now, that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me..."

One or two of the masked wizards in the circle moved uncomfortably, but Voldemort took no notice.

"And then, not even a year ago, when I had almost abandoned hope, it happened at last...a servant returned to me. Wormtail here, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was driven out of hiding by those he had once counted friends, and decided to return to his master. He sought me in the country where it had long been rumored I was hiding...helped, of course, by the rats he met along the way. Wormtail has a curious affinity with rats, do you not, Wormtail? His filthy little friends told him there was a place, deep in an Albanian forest, that they avoided, where small animals like themselves had met their deaths by a dark shadow that possessed them...

"But his journey back to me was not smooth, was it, Wormtail? For, hungry one night, on the edge of the very forest where he had hoped to find me, he foolishly stopped at an inn for some food...and who should he meet there, but one Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry of Magic. "

"Now see the way that fate favors Lord Voldemort. This might have been the end of Wormtail, and of my last hope for regeneration. But Wormtail - displaying a presence of mind I would never have expected from him - convinced Bertha Jorkins to go with him on a nighttime stroll. He overpowered her...he brought her to me. And Bertha Jorkins, who might have ruined all, proved instead to be a gift beyond my wildest dreams...for - with a little persuasion - she became a veritable mine of information.

"She told me that the Triwizard Tournament would be played at Hogwarts this year. She told me that she knew of a faithful Death Eater who would be only too willing to help me, if I could only contact him. She told me many things...but the means I used to break the Memory Charm upon her were powerful, and when I had extracted all useful information from her, her mind and body were both damaged beyond repair. She had now served her purpose. I could not possess her. I disposed of her."

I cringed.. well now I knew what had happened to the missing Ministy of Magic worker had been all this time... dead.

Voldemort smiled his terrible smile, his red eyes blank and pitiless.

"Wormtail's body, of course, was ill adapted for possession, as all assumed him dead, and would attract far too much attention if noticed. However, he was the able-bodied servant I needed, and, poor wizard though he is, Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth...a spell or two of my own invention...a little help from my dear Nagini," Voldemort's red eyes fell upon the continually circling snake, "a potion concocted from unicorn blood, and the snake venom Nagini provided...I was soon returned to an almost human form, and strong enough to travel.

"There was no hope of stealing the Sorcerer's Stone anymore, for I knew that Dumbledore would have seen to it that it was destroyed. But I was willing to embrace mortal life again, before chasing immortality. I set my sights lower...I would settle for my old body back again, and my old strength.

"I knew that to do this - it is an old piece of Dark Magic, the potion that revived me tonight - I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by a servant...

"My father's bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of a foe...Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me...as so many of them still do. But I knew the one I must use, if I was to rise again, more powerful than I had been when I had fallen. I wanted Harry Potters blood. I wanted the blood of the one who had stripped me of power thirteen years ago...for the lingering protection his mother once gave him would then live in my veins to... '

'I still don't feel honored'

"But how to get at Harry Potter? For he has been better protected than I think even he knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to make sure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there...Then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup...I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why...by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to make sure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to make sure that the boy won the tournament - that he touched the Triwizard Cup first - the cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is...the boy you all believed had been my downfall..."

Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face me. He raised his wand. At the sight of the end of the wand that had terminated so many lives, including my parents, I began to fight against my restraints. It was futile..

"Crucio!"

It was pain beyond anything I had ever experienced; my very bones were on fire; my head was surely splitting along my scar; my eyes were rolling madly in my head.

I wanted it to end...to black out...to die...

And then it was gone.

I hung limply in the ropes binding him to the headstone of Voldemort's father, looked up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist. The night was ringing with the sound of the Death Eaters' laughter.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Yeah, untie me Wormtail so I can find a way to get the hell out of here!


	6. Things Heat Up

A/N: Hello dear readers. I am so sorry I have been gone for so long! I've been exhausted and busy! But I am back to deliver this chapter to all of you!

Wormtail approached me,I scrambled to find my feet, to support my weight before the ropes were untied. Wormtail raised his new silver hand, pulled out the wad of material gagging me, and then, with one swipe, cut through the bonds tying me to the gravestone.

For a split second, Just for a moment, I actually considered running for it.

But where in the hell was I going with my injured leg?

It shook under me as I stood on the oversized grave,.

The Death Eaters began to close ranks, forming a tighter circle around me and Voldemort, so that the gaps where the missing Death Eaters should have stood were now filled.

It made me sick! The way they lurked around him, prepared to take a hit for this... MURDERER!

I could feel the familiar flame of fury light up with any me, I clenched my teeth in a lame attempt to keep myself together. This was far from being the time to lose cool, I had to focus, I had to consider my options...

If I had any.

I watched Wormtail walk out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay he bent down next to the body and picked something off the floor. He had picked up my wand, which it seemed he was trying to return to me, but when he got close enough and noticed me my gritted teeth and that i was even shaking slightly, he squeaked, dropped my wand at my feet, and to Voldermort's side.

I didn't blame him either. I was beginning to scare myself. A part of my brain knew it had every reason to freak out this moment. Even though I never have before.

Right about now my instincts and a rush of adrenaline should be kicking in full force numbing out any fear, long enough for me to escape.

My breathing was unsteady.

I could tell Voldemort had noticed, by the way he was smirking he probably thought it was because I was scared. I wish, fear doesn't hurt this bad. My body was on fire! My muscle began feeling as if they were being stretched to their limits. I fell to the full screaming in agony.

Through my blurry vision I could just make out he shock expression of Voldemort and his Death Eaters quickly closing around him so they would be able to protect him if need be.

Everyone was silent, my screams were the only thing you could here.

My bones were practically bursting out of my skin, I looked at my outstretched hand in front of me. My eyes nearly bugged out of the sockets.

A mix of white and dove-gray hair seemed to be growing out all along his arm.

Wait,.. It wasn't Hair, it was FUR.

I WAS CHANGING INTO SOME KIND OF MONSTER!

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, my transformation came to a halt.

The pain was there but had lost its intensity. I looked back at my hands still outstretched in front of me, but they were no longer hands, instead they had been changed into giant paws.

This could NOT be happening.

I jumped up on my feet, causing Voldemort and his men to all gasp and step back. I didn't expect to have four legs instead of two, so I almost landed myself back on to the ground.

Voldemort and his followers were staring at me in horror and wonder. Every little move I made would cause them to flinch with fear... wait fear?

They were afraid of me!

Well.. afraid of the monster I spontaneously changed into, but yeah same thing.

Once I steadied myself on my own... four legs... I took an unstable, yet hopefully menacing step towards Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

They all stepped back once more. Voldemort let out an angry roared in fury, "Do something!" he screamed

At the command of their bosses command every Death Eater in the grave yard pointed there wands at me.

SHIT!

I was relying on them being to shocked to react, so I could make my escape.

"Stupefy!"

"Crucio!"

"immobulus!"

Usually when spells are coming towards me it's all happening so fast I barely have enough time to move out of the fast enough, but it now it was the complete opposite.

It was as if everyone and everything was in slow motion and it was me that was moving to fast. Without really any effort I ducked, dodged and weaved myself out of the line of fire.

Voldemort looked as if he were about to have a stroke. "Hit him!" he screamed at his Death Eaters. None of them ceased or even hesitated in their attacks of me.

I narrowed my now enormous, eyes at the Dark Lord, from the back of my [large and now fur covered] throat, a frightening snarl erupted, and ripped through my... muzzle, [I can't believe i have a fucking muzzle, What the hell was going on?"]

In that split second I decided, that while I was still an enormous furry monster, I was gonna take advantage of it as much as possible.

I was gonna take that Bastard once and for all. With a ferocious growl I changed towards Voldemort, all while nimbly dodging everything and everyone that came at me. When I was at least a good 10 feet away I crouched and leaped forward using my large hind legs, they sent me forward sailing to Voldemort, his snake-like face even more dis-configured by fear.

This was the moment I've been waiting to have.

... To bad I never got to have it.

Before I could sink my teeth into the Bastard, he was gone with only a pop. With a painful crash I fell to the spot where the Dark Lord once stood and landed on someone else. I couldn't even see who, because only thing that would move was my head.

All around me one by one the Death Eaters were following their master, leaving with nothing more than a faint pop.

I was alone in a grave yard, with Cedric's body... and I was a monster.

I stood up on four legs, only to have them fail. I was exhausted, all the anger that had fueled my actions in this new body was now turning into despair and exhaustion. With the little energy I could muster I rolled of whoever the hell I had crushed.

My eyes were beginning to droop and my head dropped to the ground. I fought to get up and find a way to get back, but soon enough the world around me faded to complete darkness.

T.E.A.M.I.M.P.R.I.N.T

HARRY;s POV

I was regaining conciseness.

I could tell due to my many first hand experiences. The feeling of waking up to join the rest of the world never changes. It still sucks.

It's like being wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket of security, then having it harshly ripped off you letting all the pain of the real world to return to you.

Everything on my body was sore. Even my eyelids. I never even acknowledged my eyelids until this now like every other part of my body they were impossible to lift. I guess that was a sigh that I should stay in bed...

WAIT A BED!

I was laying in a bed, and not the ground!

How did I get into a bed?

Did Voldemort come back to get me?

Wait no... Voldemort wouldn't have put me in a bed, I would either be dead or in some type of dungeon chained to a wall.

wait... What if I am dead.

Do the dead feel pain?

I groaned, I'm gonna have to lift my eyelids to find out aren't I?

"Harry?" an insanely familiar voice rang in my ear. The thing is I'm not sure if I'm imagining it or not.

"Sirius" I barely even whisper. I would know my godfather's voice anywhere.

"Harry,I'm right here." The Sirius-like voice said back

I begrudgingly peel back my lids and look up into a pair of crystal blue ones.

It was Sirius.

What is he doing here, he shouldn't be here

I quickly looked around me. Yay, I was in my Second bed room... The Hospital wing. but it wasn't just Sirius and I. Standing about 10 feet away from my bed was Dumbledore, Ms. Pompfrey, The minister of Magic,Several Russet skinned freakishly tall people, and some scruffy guy tied to a guess who they were all staring at now. Yup, it's me.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Is

Going.

On?

I made a scratchy sound from my throat to show my discomfort.

Only Sirius some how took that as 'Please help me up so I can stare back'. So he squeezed his arms in between my body and the mattress,his hands shook as he helped me up and propped against a pillow covering the headboard.I can now see all the un-wanted people are here to see me.

"What happened?" Sirius asked me more urgently. I just stared back at him.

Where in the hell did across the room to Sirius putting a gentle arm around my scruffy,dog like godfather's shoulders.

Sirius took a deep calming breath and plopped on the edge of my bed. He rubbed his eyes warily and gave me a wry smile.

"You really had me worried pup." Sirius confessed. he sounded wary. If I were constantly on the run,I would be too.

I tried to smile sheepishly back at him, I'm not sure if it cam off the way I wanted to but everyone in the room chuckled and grinned at me.

"Your not the only one." The tallest and the biggest russet skinned giants laughed and came over to me. He looked to be around 26 and 6 foot 7 inches, his face was square and his jet black hair was cropped and spiky. He was grinning at me, he seemed friendly enough.

"I'm flattered, but I don't know you." I told him. The entire room burst into laughter. Another one of the strangers came over wearing a giant grin. He looked a bit younger than the other guy, maybe 23, but he had a baby face. He wasn't nearly as big as the rest of the guys, or as old.

"He wasn't talking about you his self silly." The guy told me "He was talking your little curly-haired girlfriend who threw a fit when she woke up."

I screwed up my ? Who was he...

"Hermione?" I whispered

Sirius smirked slyly at me "Yes, that's her name,I couldn't remember it. The second all of us realized you weren't in the maze. She kind of fainted. We brought her here, but she woke up when we brought you in here. She went crazy when she saw what a mess you were."

I cringed, A crazy Hermione is not a good thing at all.

Everyone cracked up all over again. "I had to carry her out over my shoulder." The younger of the two near my bed said.

My eyes grew wide and I groaned. "She is gonna burn the castle to the ground until she gets to see me."

I expected another round of laughter from the entire room but suddenly everyone was silent.

biggest guy, gave me a serious look.

Like life or death serious.

"We can't let you see her." He dead panned.

"Why not" I questioned. I didn't like the way any of this sounded.

"Because..." he started again, "You might transform and hurt her."

My eyes went wide for a second and then I gasped. He was talking about what happened ro me in the graveyard. He knows what happened.

Now I'm really awake.

I forced myself to sit forward despite Sirius and Ms. Pompfrey's disapproval.

"How do you know about that." I asked him. My voice was severe and barely above a whisper.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know because we..." He stated gesturing to the rest of the foreign giants. "We can all do it too."

My breath hitched a little and I coughed from the lack of air going to my lungs. I closely studied the group before me, including the two I talked to there was four guys and 1 girl. They all looked so much like one another but nothing like me.

"How? Why can I do it? How is it possible for you guys to do it?..." I bombarded them with question after question. I wanted answers now! Dumbledore obviously had other plans. He stepped in front of me, calmly shushing me until i found it in within myself to quiet down.

I looked into his eyes, my own conveying hundreds of questions that were hidden behind them.

His own blue eyes told me they understood.

"Harry" he whispered lightly "I want to tell you about your family."


End file.
